1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connector configured such that its fitting state with a mating connector is held by a fit-turning arm.
2. Description of the Related Art
For electrically connecting a plurality of relatively thin cables or a relatively small-sized FPC to a main base board such as a solid printed-wiring board attached with various electric parts, such a configuration that a mating connector (a plug connector or the like) coupled with a plurality of cables or an FPC is fitted to an electric connector (a receptacle connector or the like) on the base board side which is attached to and electrically connected to the main base board in a plug-in manner is widely adopted. As described in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open publication No. 62-178469, in order to hold a fitting state of a connector with a mating connector excellently, a fit-turning arm turnably attached to a connector main body is provided, and both the connectors are put in a coupled state to each other by turning the fit-turning arm to a fit-acting position, so that detachment of both the connectors from each other is prevented.
Thus, when the fit-turning arm is turned to the fit-acting position, the fit-turning arm is positioned by a proper reception portion, but there is conventionally such a case that a backlash occurs in a positioned state of the fit-turning arm located at the fit-acting position. Further, in such a case that unexpected load is applied to the fit-turning arm, there is a possibility that the fit-turning arm departs from the reception portion of the connector main body. Thus, in the conventional electric connector provided with the fit-turning arm, the held state of the fit-turning arm becomes unstable, so that there is a possibility that the fitted state of both the connectors cannot be maintained excellently.